3 Marauders 1 Marauderette
by marauderette-for-life
Summary: What if Lily had never met Snape? What if she became friends with the Marauders on the train in first year? A story about how Lily's life would turn out if she were a Marauder. Rated T because there is a bit of language.
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything you guys recognize. You know, I really wish I had some Polyjuice potion, and a bit of J.K. Rowling's hair. That would be lovely. **

**3 Marauders and 1 Marauderette**

Chapter One: The Hogwarts Express

Eleven year-old Lily Evans was not one to get scared. If you were looking for someone to scare, you would go to her older sister, Petunia. Although, Petunia might scare you first, with her strikingly horse-like appearance. But today, September 1, 1971, was an exception. Lily was going to go to Hogwarts today! She reminded herself of her mother's words.

_It's okay to be worried, flower. It'll help you do your best. Now, go be magical. _

Lily smiled. She watched the smoke and steam clear around her. 9 ¾. Odd. But, odd was what Lily liked best. Odd was interesting. As she boarded the train, she watched all the other families saying goodbye to their children. Would there be any other muggle-borns? She hoped so.

All the compartments were full! Lily walked the full length of the train, until she found an empty one. She flopped down on the seat, and set her trunk down. When she moved, she felt the clank of the two Galleons she put in her pocket before entering the station. She loved their gold color, and they seemed to be right out of a book!

Lily was so engrossed in her thoughts; she didn't notice the door open. Three boys stood on the threshold. The one with glasses spoke first.

"Hello…can we sit here?" He asked. Lily looked over, startled.

"Yeah! Of course. Here, let me move my trunk…sorry 'bout that." She replied, a bit flustered. She didn't really have any experience with boys, and these boys were, well… cute! She quickly learned that their names were James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. James was raven-haired, hazel eyed, and very tall. He wore glasses. Remus was average height, blue eyed, and he had honey coloured hair. Sirius had shaggy black hair, and navy eyes. He was the tallest. She giggled at Sirius's name.

"What?" He asked, looking offended.

Lily blushed. "Sorry. It's just a bit funny that your name's Sirius, y'know? How do you spell it?"

"S-I-R-I-U-S." He told her.

"Oh. My name is Lily, Lily Evans, by the way." She said.

"Lily's a pretty name." James replied.

"Thanks! So, which house are you all hoping to be in?" Lily asked. She had studied all her books, including Hogwarts: A History, and found the Houses to be extremely interesting. "I think I'd like to be in Gryffindor. Dumbledore was in Gryffindor."

Remus snickered.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Dumbledore and Gryffindor rhyme." She rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"So, what houses?" She asked again.

"Gryffindor!" All three of them said simultaneously. God, these blokes are like, triplets!

"I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be all that bad, though, would it?" Lily asked.

"I guess not." Remus replied. James and Sirius made faces that plainly said, 'eurgh'.

"Hey, we better change into our robes. Look! The countryside is changing!" James said. It was. The rolling hills became small mountains with dark evergreen trees, and little fields. The sky was no longer a light blue, but a darkening haze of blues and purple.

"Don't look!" Lily shrieked, as she changed into her robes. That was one disadvantage of staying in a compartment with boys. Once they had all changed, they resumed conversation.

"So, are you guys muggle-born, or is your family magical?" Lily asked. She wondered if these boys would be like her.

"I'm pure-blooded." Sirius said. But instead of looking pleased, he seemed disgusted with that fact. Lily wondered why. She would have loved to grow up in the wizarding world.

"Pure-blooded." James said, off-handedly. He didn't seem to care.

"Half-blooded." Remus replied. Lily's heart sank. She hadn't met anyone like her yet.

"I'm muggle-born." She said. Lily waited for their reaction. She was surprised.

"That's awesome!" Sirius yelled. "Do you know how to use a felly-tone?"

"I heard that your pictures don't even move, is that right?" Lily was pelted with questions. She grinned.

"Sirius, my poor, out-of the loop Sirius," She began. James and Remus laughed. "It's known as a telephone. Yup, I know how to use it. And no, the pictures don't move. Wizarding photos are fascinating." She told them. They were positively amazed. Lily laughed.

"You guys don't think it's gross that I'm muggle-born?" She asked.

"Nah!" James told Lily. "I bet you'll do amazing in Muggle-Studies." He told her enviously. She smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't be able to kick your arses just yet, we don't take that until third year, I think." Lily said.

Sirius jumped up. "CANDY TROLLEY IS HERE!" He yelled. He jumped up and in a flash, was out in the corridor. His outburst startled everyone else, and it was a few seconds before anyone could react. Meaning follow Sirius out the door to buy sweets. Lily grabbed her coin purse, excited for the first time she was going to use wizarding money on her own. When she got to the trolley, she saw Sirius making his way back to the compartment, his arms full with sweets. When it was her turn to get candy, she hesitated for a bit, then decided to buy a few of everything. Even those cockroach clusters. Might as well give them a try. She clambered back to the compartment, sweets in hand. She opened the door, and saw her seat taken up by candy. She swiped it aside, and made room for her own candy.

"What did you get, Lils?" Sirius asked.

"A bit of everything. What's with the nickname?" She replied. He shrugged.

"I like giving people nicknames, and since we're friends now…" He told her. Lily smiled. She had friends, already. Funny friends at that.

They slowly ate their way through the sweets. Lily relished the fact that she could eat as much as she liked. She enjoyed all the candy, except for the cockroach clusters. James liked them, though, so they weren't wasted. The Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans were probably Lily's favorite, because of the mystery. She had gotten baby wipes, caramel apple, rose, broken computer, soap, carrot, and treacle tart. James moaned when she mentioned treacle tart. It was his "most favoritest" food in the entire world, apparently.

They chattered until they felt a great lurch, and the train stopped. Remus peered out the window, and he excitedly said, "We're here!" Everyone eagerly squeezed out onto the station platform. Lily felt as though she were in a dream. The dark town of Hogsmeade was beautiful and ethereal. It was entirely different than the big city of London she was used to. She saw a giant figure walking towards the crowd.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!" A hearty voice bellowed. Lily recognized Hagrid, the person who had taken her to Diagon Alley. She grinned.

"C'mon, guys! I want you to meet someone." She told the boys. "HAGRID!" She yelled. He turned around and smiled at the little redhead making her way through the crowd, three boys in tow.

"Evenin' Lily! An' who er these young lads over here?" He asked. Lily smiled.

"This is James, this is Sirius, and this is Remus." She introduced the boys. "They're my friends." She added. "Guys, this is Hagrid. He took me to Diagon Alley."

James, Sirius and Remus looked up in awe at Hagrid. He was extremely large.

"Cool! Nice to meet you." James said. "Where are the first years supposed to go?" He asked. Hagrid chuckled.

"Yer in luck! Yeh lot are supposed to come with me. Firs' Years!" He bellowed again.

Hagrid led them to the edge of a large lake, with ink black water. But the lake wasn't the most interesting sight. A magnificent castle rose from the ground, with spires and towers everywhere. There were hundreds of gargoyles lining the roof. And Lily couldn't begin to count the number of glittering windows on the many towers. She thought it was the prettiest thing she had ever seen. A shout jerked her back to reality.

It was Hagrid. "Four ter a boat, four ter a boat!" He shouted. Lily scrambled into the boat nearest to her. She had only just noticed them. They seemed to line the entire shore of the lake.

James, Sirius and Remus were in the boat with her. She whispered excitedly to them as the boats made their way to the other end of the water.

"Oh, I hope we're all in the same house!" She said.

"Yeah. I really hope I'm not in Slytherin." Sirius said. "I would leave."

"C'mon, it can't be that bad to be in Slytherin." Remus reasoned.

"Yeah it would," Sirius told him. "I would be like my family, and I never, ever want to be like my family." He said, in a tone of disgust.

"Why?" Lily asked. "Is your family that bad?"

"Yeah, they are. I'll explain later." Sirius told his worried friends. They put that out of their minds when their boats docked on the other shore. Lily shivered and pulled her robes closer to her. She hadn't realized how cold it had been, until now.

Hagrid led the nervous children through a tunnel into a warmly lit corridor, where a rather stern looking woman with emerald green robes, and an extremely tight bun met them. She eyed the students with sharp, grey eyes.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall. The firs' years." He told her. She nodded.

"Thank you Hagrid. I believe there is some trouble with the thestrals. I'm sure Argus would be pleased to have assistance." She replied. She then turned to the anxious students in the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Please follow me." Lily noticed that she was very to the point, and extremely forward.

The students followed her into the entrance hall. It was enormous! Dozens of paintings hung on the walls. The people in them moved around, conversing with each other. One cried out. The panting was of a group of monks around a table, playing cards. Lily thought that was ironic. They shouted out to the other paintings.

"Look, the new students are here!" The paintings focused their attention on the group of children in the hall. "Welcome! Welcome!" One painting of a giraffe said.

A pretty lady greeted them warmly with a, "Good luck!"

Lily could hear a large number of voices close, and realized that it was probably dinnertime already. She heard someone's stomach grumble, and turned toward the sound. James smiled sheepishly. Lily giggled.

"You're hungry, with all those sweets you had?" She asked.

"That was a long time ago!" He protested.

"It was like an hour ago, James."

"Exactly!"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Please wait here. I shall come to escort you for your sorting in a bit." She opened the immense wooden doors to the Great Hall. They were carved with an intricate crest, with a badger, and snake, and raven, and a lion. The four houses.

When the doors opened, Lily got a quick glimpse inside. She could see hundreds of black wizards hats, and hundreds of floating candles, flickering and casting a golden glow.

It seemed like forever, as time does when you are nervous, until Professor McGonagall returned. She beckoned to the students to follow her, into the Great Hall. And when Lily entered, she was in awe. It was magnificent! She finally let go of her thought that this might all be a dream. She looked, ahead, and she saw a very raggedy hat sitting on a stool. Oh! She had read about this. She would try it on, and it would determine her house. Gryffindor, please! Lily thought. She was quite startled when the Hat began to sing.

_Welcome, Welcome_

_Students, A new year has come!_

_A year for learning, and magic,_

_Hopefully, a year for fun!_

_But at the start of every year,_

_How every must begin, _

_I have to decide which:_

_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin!_

_So will it be Gryffindor, _

_If you have courage to spare,_

_They have nerve, and chivalry,_

_And never refuse a dare!_

_It might be Hufflepuff,_

_If you are fair and kind,_

_Just, true, and loyal,_

_Greater friends you won't find._

_Could it be Ravenclaw,_

_Where dwell those of logic and wit,_

_If you are sharp of mind,_

_Surely you will fit._

_Could it be Slytherin,_

_Where the ambitious call home,_

_Cunning, slippery, and motivated,_

_You might find this is where you were meant to roam._

_So, which house will it be?_

_Brave and Bold,_

_True and Loyal,_

_A Mind of Gold,_

_Or Cunning and Ambitious?_

_Put me on,_

_And you will see,_

_In which house,_

_You were meant to be!_

The Great Hall burst into applause. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"When I call your name, please step up, and try on the hat." She said. "Allan, Rose."

A small brunette stepped up. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius stepped up, and gingerly put the hat on his head. After a long period of time, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius broke into a grin, and ran to the Gryffindor table. It was a long time before anyone Lily recognized was called up. She knew the small boy, "Derren, John." She had known him in elementary. Weird that he was here.

"Evans, Lily!" Lily jumped. She ran to the stool, and put on the hat. She heard a voice in her ear. _Hmm… you are very bright, but also very courageous. You are very loyal to your friends, but also ambitious. Where it put you…I must say…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily grinned. She ran over to the table, and sat with Sirius. They high-fived. Remus was the next to be called.

"GRYFFINDOR!" He smiled, and sat down across from Lily.

"Yay! We are all in the same house! I hope James is here. I have a feeling he will be." Lily said, excitedly. It was several Slytherins, a few Ravenclaws, and a bunch of Hufflepuffs later, when James was called. He looked rather green when he stepped up. But he needn't have worried, because as soon as it touched his head, it shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!" James jogged over to his friends. They high-fived. After the sorting was finished, Dumbledore got up. "Welcome to a new year! May I remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden? Maybe not. But before we dig into the feast," Lily looked around. The table had suddenly become laden with food! "Let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Lily noticed the staff had lost their smiles from a moment before.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

"That was beautiful." Dumbledore said, when everyone had finished singing. "I won't keep you from eating anymore. Feast!"

Everyone dug into the food. Lily saw Sirius put about ten drumsticks on his plate. Lily was starving as well, so she heaped on a large amount of food.

After the feast, Lily felt very warm and sleepy. Apparently James, Sirius, and Remus did too, because they stumbled several times on the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Their prefect stopped at a portrait of a very fat lady, in a pink gown. She pursed her lips.

"Password?"

"Golden Baubles." The prefect told her. She swung open, revealing a large room, with a blazing fireplace, and several cushy armchairs and sofas. The walls were draped with scarlet and gold fabric hangings. The prefect led the girls up to their dorm. Lily said goodbye to the boys, and told them she'd see them in the morning. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. How she loved Hogwarts already!

**Sorry for the cheesy ending. So, what do you guys think? No Pete. I really despise him. I'll update this story soon. I promise! And I'm almost done with a new chapter for Sixth's the Charm. It'll be up soon. Hope you guys like the story! Please review. **


	2. Love Potion and Anonymous Tips

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you guys recognize.**

**3 Marauders, 1 Marauderette**

**Chapter 2: Love Potion and Anonymous Tips.**

Sixteen year-old Lily Evans was not one to get scared. If you were looking for someone to scare, you would go to her older sister, Petunia. Although, Petunia might scare you first, with her strikingly horse-like appearance. But today, September 1, 1976, was an exception. Lily was going to go to Hogwarts today! The first day of sixth year.

Lily could remember this day, 5 years ago. The day she first boarded the Hogwarts Express. Also, the first day she met her three best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. They had been inseparable ever since. This was much to the dismay of the teachers at Hogwarts. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus had formed a prankster group called the Marauders. At first, Lily and Remus, the more rule-abiding members, had been hesitant to pull pranks. But after that first prank, well…the feeling was really good, seeing your plan work out perfectly. Lily could remember it very clearly…

_It was a night prank. The target had been Professor Slughorn, the potions master. James and Sirius had snuck into the professor's chamber, and stolen his robes. Then, Lily and Remus used a charm that they had found in the library, to make the robes sing on command. James and Sirius had snuck back in, and placed the robes back in Slughorn's wardrobe. The next day at breakfast, Lily triggered the charm. _

"_My dear Professor McGonagall, I would like to profess my adoration, _

_To you no witch can compare, for you are smart, kind, patient and fair,_

_Would you like to go on a vacation…_

_WITH ME?" Unexpectedly, Professor Slugorn had jumped up, and it appeared to be him singing his love for Professor McGonagall. She looked extremely, shall we say, weirded out by his outburst. Professor Slughorn had retreated to his seat, looking confused and embarrassed. No one had found out who exactly pulled the prank. The Marauders had tormented the school ever since. _

She could remember when Remus had told them he was a werewolf, expecting them to be disgusted, and break off the friendship the four had. This was in second year. Lily had slapped him, and promptly yelled at him for thinking so low of them. Of course they would still be friends! How dare he think just because of a little…problem, Lily and James and Sirius would stop being friends with him! So, to make him see, they had devised a plan to help. James had found a book on animagi. Sirius proposed that they become animagus to help Remus with his transformation. It would be an incredibly long process, but being twelve, they didn't care.

So, after 3 long years, they had finally become full animagi. James was a stag, Sirius a dog, and Lily was a doe. The stag and doe thing with Lily and James had been a surprise, but at the time, they had pinned it on because they were best friends. They decided that they needed nicknames to go along with the whole thing. So James was christened Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, and Lily was Whitetail.

Lily smiled, and waved towards three figures, partially obscured by steam. Speaking of the other Maurauders…

"Whitetail!" Remus shouted. Sirius jogged over to Lily, and grabbed her arm. The sudden movement startled Speckles, Lily's tawny owl.

"Sorry, Speckles!" Sirius said hastily. Speckles had quite a temper, for an owl. He began pulling Lily towards James and Remus. Lily looked at them went around and shook everyone's hand, very seriously. They looked at each other very formally for a second, then burst into laughter. Now that she was with her best friends, everything seemed right. Lily hugged each of them in turn, and stepped back.

"James, how much did you grow over the summer, exactly?" She laughed, looking up at his face. He blushed.

"About 4 inches." Lily pouted.

"That makes you about a half a foot taller than me! I hate being short…" She pretended to be mad, but burst into laughter after about 5 seconds. Remus gestured toward the train.

"C'mon, let's get a compartment before everyone takes them. I don't want to be stuck sitting with a bunch of third year girls…eurgh." He said, stepping on the train.

"Yeah, I would imagine it might be unbearable, all that enchanted nail polish…" Sirius shuddered. With that horrid thought in mind, the four sixteen year olds jumped on the train, and attempted to find a compartment. After searching up and down, they found an empty one in the back.

"Ah… It'll be nice to be back home." Lily said, imagining stepping back into her beloved castle after three months.

"Yeah. That reminds me. Padfoot?" Remus said. He looked at Sirius. Sirius just looked back.

"Padfoot has an important announcement about current events." James said, starting for Sirius. Sirius groaned. Lily was concerned.

"C'mon, Pads. What is it?" She asked.

"My parents kicked me out…" He mumbled. Lily gasped.

"Why in the name of Gandalf the Grey did they do that?!" She shrieked.

"Said I was being ungrateful to them…not living up to the family heritage, some crap." Sirius said. After seeing Lily's face, he added, "I'm not sad. I hated living with them."

"Where are you living now?" Lily asked, anxiously.

"My parents said he could stay with us." James said.

"Yeah. I offered, but with the whole werewolf thing…" Remus added. Lily wasn't worried anymore, but a little bit angry.

"So, my one of my best friends gets disowned, and no one bothers to tell me about it? Have you been smoking weed or something?" She asked, looking around. James put his hands up.

"Sorry, Lily. We didn't want to get you upset during holidays. We knew that your sister was being a pain in the arse, so we thought it might be better if you didn't know." He explained. Lily calmed down a bit.

"Idiots." She shook her head. "I love you, y'know? I love you for being considerate, but I need, need, need to know if something happens to one of you lot, okay?" She sighed. The boys lowered their heads, and in unison,

"Sorry, Lily."

Remus was the first to speak. " So, did you hear about the new DADA teacher?"

The tension seemed to disappear.

"Yeah! I wonder if this one with last longer than Pennyfeather. Man, that bloke had a major, major nervous breakdown." Sirius chuckled.

"I think his name was Mulligan, or something." James said. Lily rummaged around in her trunk, and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Exploding Snap, anyone? I got a new set in Diagon Alley this year." Sirius eagerly reached for the cards.

"Can I start, Lily? Please, please, please, please?" He begged. Lily giggled, and started waving the cards around above his head. Sirius snatched at them, but could never quite reach them. After a while it seemed like James and Remus had gotten impatient of waiting, and tried to grab the cards at the same time. After the smoke had cleared, Lily found herself underneath James, while Sirius and Remus had butted heads, and now sat on the bench, holding their skulls in pain. Lily looked up at James, and was surprised by how close he was to her. They just lay there for a while.

"Ah hem!" Sirius called, and Lily sat up rather quickly, cheeks burning. James got up too, and tried to sit on the bench as fast as he could. Remus had a funny look on his face. Like he had just had an epiphany.

"Let's start this game, shall we?" Sirius said, triumphantly, holding the cards in his hand.

The four were so engrossed in the game after that, that they forgot about previous incidents. The only thing that interrupted their very complicated, and fierce game of exploding snap was the rattle of the candy trolley, and that distinctive:

"Anything from the trolley?"

Yes, anything from the trolley. Everything from the trolley, more like it. Sirius, as usual, was the first to reach the cart. He eagerly pushed a bag of coins onto the table, and grabbed a handful of sugar quills, a few cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties, and a huge container of Bertie Botts. James got a few cockroach clusters, and a giant bag of random sweets. Remus pretty much bought the entire stock of chocolate, and Lily just got a bit of everything. The four teenagers spread their loot out on the benches and floor, and began their feast. They had just finished when the sky outside started to look purple. Lily was the first to notice.

"Hey. We should probably change now. The sky is getting dark." She said, reaching for her trunk. "Sirius, I will personally hex you into next week if you look." She threatened. Sirius looked looked offended.

"I would never invade a _lady's _privacy!" He said, in a posh voice. Lily smirked.

'This is the boy that has a new girlfriend every week, and invented a way to get into the girl's dorms without triggering the spell?" Lily retorted. Sirius hung his head in shame, and turned around. Once they had all changed, they sat down and began discussing the matter of pranks. James pulled out a piece of parchment paper.

"I made a few adjustments to the map, over the summer." He slid the paper onto the seat next to him. "Look. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The blank piece of parchment began to write on itself, it seemed. Before long, it showed a map of Hogwarts, from the grounds to the astronomy tower.

"That's amazing! How did you get a password on it, Prongs?" Remus asked, looking at the map.

"I can't remember what the spell was called, but the incantation was codice protegus. My dad showed it to me." He replied. Lily took the map, and looked around.

"Is there a sort of- undoing process?" She asked.

James nodded.

"Yeah. Here. Mischief Managed." The map returned to its former blankness.

"Cool, mate! What happens if someone says the wrong thing?" Sirius asked. "We should make it curse them or something." Lily chuckled.

"Maybe not that extreme, Padfoot." She told him. Remus agreed, nodding his head.

"We could make it insult them though." Remus suggested. "It could recognize the person, and have custom insults for them." James had a notebook out, and scribbled this all down. In fourth year, they had learned about messaging spells in charms, and cell phones in Muggle Studies. This had inspired the Marauders to create some new pranking gear. The four notebooks they had created were connected to each other, so if something was written in there, it was written in everyone's notebooks. This was a very useful form of communication, for classes.

"Guys, I wrote down all the notes in my notebooks, so it should all be there." James told everyone, finishing the writing. Just then, there was a tap on the door, and before anyone could stop her, in came Jessica Schwartz, the girl that had been obsessed with Sirius since first year. Lily, Remus, and James inwardly groaned, but kept silent on the outside. They moved to the other side of the compartment, and took out their notebooks.

Whitetail: Jessica has great timing, that one.

Prongs: No kidding! And she barged right in.

Moony: I think she might be here for a while. Truth or Truth?

Whitetail: Sure.

Prongs: Why not? Just don't ask Padfoot, he seemed pretty busy when I looked over.

Whitetail: *laughing*

Sirius was thrashing madly while Jessica tried to kiss him. Her lips were getting closer…and closer…and closer. Sirius jumped up. And promptly ran into the corridor, screaming for help. Jessica ran after him, telling him to accept that they were meant to be, and that she loved him.

"Ah, young love…" James said, wistfully. This remark sent Remus and Lily into a fit of laughter. Remus recovered first.

"When will we hear the screams again, do you think?" He asked. Lily sat up.

"In about…three…two…one!" She said.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY BIRD!" Yells could be heard all around the train. Sirius came into view a few seconds later, opening up the door, slamming it shut, and quickly performing a locking spell. Jessica appeared right after the latter activities. She banged on the door, but when she realized that it was no use, she settled for smearing some lipstick on the door, in the shape of a heart. She drew SB+JS 4 ever on the inside. Sirius rolled his eyes, and mouthed, "_No way. In your dreams, Schwartz."_

"Well that brings and interesting start to the school year." Lily said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"She is the- ugh. I will never in my right mind date her. Never." He stated. Just after he had finished saying this, the train came to a halt.

"We're here!" Lily squealed excitedly-she was like a kid on Christmas. She jumped up for her trunk, and she grabbed Speckles cage. He fluttered his wings.

"Sorry, Speckles!" She opened up the door, using an Alohamora spell. "C'mon. We have to get a decent carriage." Lily said. The boys followed her example, and they spilled onto the train station. Lily ran past Hagrid, yelling, "HI HAGRID!" He took a break from yelling to the first years to return her greeting.

James, Sirius, and Remus tried to keep up with her, but weren't as small, so they couldn't weave through the crowd. By the time they reached the clearing, Lily was already in a carriage, looking impatient.

"What took you so long?" She asked, as the boys climbed up into the carriage.

"Nothing." Sirius's stomach grumbled. "I want to eat so badly." He groaned. Lily, James and Remus groaned too. The candy feast seemed so long ago…

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, jerking them out of their candy thoughts. Filch's face came into view.

"Someone tipped me off saying you lot had some illegal love potions…" He drawled. Mrs. Morris **(A/N: Mrs. Norris's mother.) **slunk out of the shadows, purring.

"I need to check those bags." He rummaged through the bags, and found a bottle labeled, 'love potion'. He shrieked.

"Ha! I got you! I got you! Wait, just wait, I'll have those toenail hangers out for you lot in the morning!" He danced around, and yanked them all to the castle. He stopped in front of an office that the Marauders knew well.

Professor McGonagall was waiting inside.

"What did you do this time?" She asked, tiredly.

"We apparently had love potion in our bags! But we didn't, I swear, professor." Lily said.

"It was plain as day! It had 'love potion' written on the bottle!" Filch protested.

He took out the 'love potion' and handed it to Professor McGonagall. She snorted.

"Argus, this is water, colored pink." She told him. He frowned.

"Darn it! Darn it to hell… I can never use those toenail hangers, can I? Darn you, fate!" He stormed out of the office, Mrs. Morris following suit.

Professor McGonagall clucked. "Get to the feast without causing any trouble, will you?" She told them. Sirius, James, and Remus ran out the door. Lily said a quick,

"Thanks, Minnie!" Before running after them.

_Those four with be the death of me… _She thought.

It seemed as if they had missed the sorting, because everyone was digging into the feast. The Marauders sat down, and began piling things on their plates. The first feast of the year was always the safest in the student's opinions, because the Marauders had not yet orchestrated any grand plans. The feast seemed extra tasty this year.

After the dessert had been cleared, Dumbledore stood up.

"Hello, students. I would like to inform you that there is going to be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Professor Pennyfeather had a nervous breakdown. Welcome, Professor Mulligan!"

A young-ish man stepped up. He had light brown hair, and brown eyes. He was very tall, and had a scar running from his eye to his chin. The students clapped. A few nervously, because he did not look like someone to cross. He bowed, and then sat down again. Dumbledore stood up again.

"I can see that you are tired, and I will not keep you here longer. But a few words.

Please do not go into the Forbidden Forest. Quidditch Captains, please notify your head of house when you wish to hold tryouts. Off to bed!"

Students clambered up stairs, and down corridors. Lily said goodnight to her friends, then walked up to her dorm. She saw her friends Alice and Marlene already sitting on their beds.

"Lily!" Alice jumped up to greet her. Marlene was just behind.

"I heard you got detained by Filch. What was that about?" Marlene asked. Lily sat down, and started.

"Someone-I reckon it was Snape, sent in an anonymous tip that we had illegal love potion. It was just colored water, though." She said. "Goo' Night…" Lily yawned. Boy, she was tired.

"Good Night." Alice and Marlene replied.

Lily had a feeling that Snape was behind this whole thing. She was going to get that little slimy git! She wouldn't touch him though. Eurgh. That boy needed some shampoo. It was going to be epic.

Lily fell into a dream about unicorns. She had found a herd of them, and had tamed one. She had named it Sparkles. It was a lovely dream. She rode Sparkles all through Hogwarts, and James and Sirius and Remus had their own unicorns as well. James's was named Nimbus, Sirius's was Love-Puppy for some odd reason, and Remus's was Mittens. They had the whole castle to themselves… it was very nice. Lily smiled in her sleep. She wished the dream would go on forever, but sadly, fate stood in the way. And fate was in the form of banging on the dorm's door.

**Cliffy! I hope you guys like this. It's my longest chapter, I think. Anyway, sorry for not updating in a while. Thanksgiving, y'know. I have decided to put a schedule in place. I must update this story every week, on sunday. How does that sound? Yay! Please review, it really does help me, and it makes my day. By the way, I changed my pen-name. It's marauderette-for-life now.**

**Love you guys!**


	3. The Great Snivellus Prank

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you guys recognize.**

**3 Marauders 1 Marauderette**

**Chapter 3: The Great Snivellus Prank**

Lily woke up the next day, remembering the evening before. _That git... Snivellous was going to get it..._

Her groggy morning thoughts couldn't quite formulate a brilliant, humiliating prank, so she decided to wait until breakfast, so that the boys could get in on the action. Lily stretched her arms, yawned, and decided to get up.

Rummaging through her trunk, she pulled out some jeans, socks, a t-shirt, and her robes. Her trainers lay on the ground near her bed, and she pulled those on when she was done dressing. Lily had nothing to do. Sitting on her bed, she looked at her dorm mates.

Alice was in the bed next to her. The curtains were pulled around her, but Lily could hear faint snoring.

Marlene was all the way at the other end of the room. The curtains had been tangled, and Marlene lay in the middle of the messy sheets. Lily chuckled. Marlene had always been a restless sleeper.

Lily thought back to her dream last night. That was one weird dream. Why was Sirius's unicorn called Love-Puppy? That was creepy. James's made sense though. That boy was obsessed with Quidditch.

_Might as well go out for a walk. Maybe I'll get some ideas for Snape... _Lily jumped off her bed, and walked to the door. She remembered it was probably cold out, and dashed in to get her sweater and hat. The sweater had been given to her by her grandmother. She loved to knit. It had a cupcake on it. Gram knew how much Lily loved cupcakes. It was a chocolate cupcake, with an emerald background.

The hat was grey, with a pom-pom on the top. It was plain, but really warm. Lily tugged the hat on, and ran down to the common room.

To her surprise, James was already sitting in an armchair by the fire. His back was turned to Lily, and didn't notice her until she sat down next to him. He smiled, his hazel eyes lighting up.

"Hey, Lils. What's up?" He had a sleepy look in his eyes, and his Marauder notebook out.

"Nothing. I was just going to go on a walk. Brainstorming what to do to Snivellus. I reckon it was him that put the love potion there." Lily looked over at James's notebook.

_Prank List:_

_Shampoo..._

_Slytherin Common Room..._

"You have the same idea, then?" Lily asked. James nodded.

"I figured it was Snape too. I was thinking shampoo, he really needs a wash." James told her. Lily grinned, taking her own notebook out from her pocket. All of their notebooks had their code names on them, and their favorite color. Lily's was royal purple, James's was emerald green, (Slytherin's color, which earned a lot of jokes), Sirius's was navy blue, and Remus's was turquoise.

"Yeah. I had some ideas about that. Maybe we could flood their common room with shampoo...?" Lily suggested, jotting the ideas in her notebook, using James's quill.

"Cool! But it could be just Snape's bed, we need to get to him individually." James said, snatching the quill back. "We would need to cast a bubblehead charm, so he doesn't drown in the shampoo."

Lily giggled, and pulled her sweater off. It was getting too hot by the fire to wear it.

"I would imagine spending the rest of our lives in Azkaban on murder by soap charges would be a crummy way to live." Lily joked. James chuckled.

"Definitely. Bubblehead, then?" Lily nodded, and watched the notebook as it updated the ideas. "Yup."

"When he tries to conjure it away, we could enchant it so it turns to permanent pink hair dye." Lily said, taking the quill from James. James smiled.

"Now that is something I want to see."

"What is something you want to see, Prongs?" A voice called from the top of the stairs. Sirius was standing there, looking thoroughly disgruntled at the time of morning. He yawned, then continued his "trek" down the stairs. He slipped halfway through, and slid the rest of the way. When he reached the bottom, he groaned. Lily laughed, but ran over to help him up.

"Be careful, Pads. Don't want you to ruin that precious face of yours," Lily teased as she helped him walk to a sofa. "You might fall the other way next time."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her, and flopped on the couch.

"What on Earth were you two discussing at-" He paused to look at the clock mounted on the wall, "Six bloody o-clock in the bloody morning?" Sirius demanded.

"Well, you didn't have to wake up, y'know." James adopted an indignant tone.

"Calm yourselves, ladies. You're both pretty. Me and James were discussing Snivellus's punishment." Lily told Sirius. Sirius instantly brightened up.

"I'm a bit miffed you didn't invite me, but I'll help now that I'm down here. What do yah got so far, Whitetail?" Sirius moved over to Lily's other side, and looked at her notebook. Lily rolled her eyes. James caught the gesture, and smiled.

"Shampoo...hmm...flooding, bubblehead, pink...hair dye..." Sirius was mumbling. After a while of chattering to himself, he finally looked up.

"Well mates, I do believe we have the beginnings of a fantastic prank." They all smirked.

Oh man, was Snivellus going to get it...

At breakfast, James, Sirius, and Lily briefed Remus on the outline of the prank so far.

"So, we sneak into the Slytherin Common Room-" James started. Remus looked at him over his milk jug.

"How exactly does that happen, Prongs?" He asked, spooning some marmalade onto his toast.

"Well, you see, we have to nick it off Slughorn..." James told them. "He has a list of all the Slytherin passwords in his office."

Lily choked on her cereal.

"How exactly do we do that, James? After the prank in first year, Slughorn put all those enchantments up around his office. It's nearly impossible to get in." She told him. Sirius scoffed.

"Lilypad, my dear, the keyword being nearly. Don't you believe in us? In our capabilities?" Sirius asked, in a mock hurt tone. Lily chuckled.

"Oh, my dear Sirius, you think so highly of yourself, don't you." Sirius puffed out his chest.

"Yes, yes I do. Don't I have reason?"

"If reason is considered being a dunderhead at potions and having girl hair, then yes, Padfoot, you do have reason." James interjected. Sirius gasped.

"Prongs, you went too far, too far. No one insults Love-Puppy!" Sirius cried. Remus, James and Lily all snorted.

"What?" Sirius asked. Lily and James were too busy laughing to answer, so Remus replied,

"Love-Puppy? That's what you're going with, mate? Oh, in the name of Merlin's favorite leaky kettle..." It was too much. The three of them burst out laughing again.

Lily remembered her dream. _That's weird. _Lily thought.

"Sirius, your hair's name was Love-Puppy, right?" She asked, trying not to break into hysterical laughter again. It was a partial success. Lily only snorted a bit.

"Yeah..." Sirius replied.

"That's strange. I had a dream last night, you had a unicorn named Love-Puppy." Lily told him. Sirius chuckled, but James and Remus were sent into another fit of laughter. This caused Professor McGonagall to send a particularly stern look their way. She was handing out schedules.

"Better hush-up about the prank, Minnie won't like it. We'll fill you in with the notebooks, Moony." James said, as Professor McGonagall came to them to clear their subjects.

"Ms. Evans, cleared to go to Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic." The boys snorted. Lily looked at them, then started towards her first class, DADA. Professor McGonagall then turned towards the boys.

"Let's see...Mr. Potter. Defense, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. Same for you, Mr. Black." She handed two scrolls to James and Sirius, who looked at them, and went of to DADA.

"Mr. Lupin. Defense, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Astronomy." Remus looked at his schedule and smiled, he had DADA first.

"Hey guys." Remus greeted his friends as he sat down at a desk. The teacher was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey!" Lily smiled. "Yay, we all have the same first period. Let me look at your schedules, boys." They handed over their parchment.

"We have almost the same schedule, up until Lunch...I go to Care of Magical Creatures and History...oh, but we all go to Ancient Runes." She tapped the schedules, and opened her notebook. They all flew in.

"Now we can all compare them." The bell rang, and a figure stepped in to the classroom.

"Hello, class." The man turned towards them, revealing a scar. "I'm Professor Mulligan, your new Defense teacher."

The class droned, "Hello Professor Mulligan."

He continued to walk behind his desk. "First, so I can learn your names, I'm going to take roll. Abbott!"

A Hufflepuff girl replied, "Here!"

"Allan!"

"Black!"

"Bartholomew!" All the way to,

"Evans!"

"Lupin!"

"McKinnon!" finally,

"Potter!"

"Here!" James shouted, startling even Professor Mulligan. James smirked.

"Okay. On that note, I'm going to introduce non-verbal spells. Did you all have any experience with that last year, with Professor Pennyfeather?" The class shook their heads. They were surprised that he was going to do actual class work on the first day, instead of the usual lecture.

"Well. I'll just have to teach you. I believe on learning on the job, so you won't be needing those textbooks in here for a bit." The boys gleefully put their books away, while Lily was a bit put-off.

"Stand up!" Professor Mulligan directed. "Wands out!"

He walked in between desks. "I'm going to pair you off. You, with her. Him, go to him."

Once he reached the back, he paired Sirius and Remus, and James and Lily.

"Okay." He cleared the desks away with a wave of his wand. "I would like one person per pair to be the defender, and one the opposer. Defender, be ready with a shield charm. Opposer, try to be non-verbal with the spell, same for you, defender."

The room was filled with pairs trying to hex each other without talking. It proved to be very difficult, and everyone was surprised when Sirius got Remus with a Levicorpus spell.

Professor Mulligan clapped, and awarded Gryffindor ten points. "Well done, Mr. Black!"

Lily was happy when she finally got James, at the end of the period, with a Bat Bogey Hex.

Later, at lunch, Sirius could be found boasting about his success in DADA, while his friends listened halfheartedly. They perked up when his victory speech came to a close, and he started talking about the Great Snivellus Prank. Lily, James, and Remus instantly joined the conversation.

"We'll have to go during the soonest Hogsmeade trip, to get the shampoo and hair dye. I'm sure they have some a Zonkos." Lily said.

"What? They have shampoo at Zonkos?" James asked.

"No, you twit. They have hair dye." Lily said. Remus chuckled.

"Pink, right?" The other three nodded. During Charms, Sirius had updated the notebooks on the prank's plan.

"Yeah. And we'll also have to get that password page." James added. Sirius and Remus groaned, but Lily had an idea.

"We could go under the cloak, and sneak in while a Slytherin is opening the porthole." She suggested. "That would be easier."

The boys nodded.

"I think we should do that, James." Remus said. James frowned.

"I really wanted that list. It could be handy…we could change the passwords!" He grinned. "Please, please, please?" He pleaded.

Lily laughed. "That's a great idea. Let's do it, but after the Great Snivellus Prank, okay? That'll be the grand opening…"

The first Hogsmeade trip was in October. The students and teachers had all been waiting for a prank, but to everyone's amazement, nothing had happened so far. The Marauders had been thoroughly well behaved. Not one detention. Everyone hoped that it would last.

But that was not to be, as the Marauders were already shopping for ingredients to pull off their first prank of the year…

Lily pulled her hood tightly against her face, trying to block out the wind. It was so windy!

"Zonkos!" Remus announced as they stopped in front of a colorful store. The window had several spinning displays on it, containing all sorts of things from rubber wands and fake sweets that caused you to sprout purple under-arm hair when you ate it.

A bell chimed loudly when James pushed the door open. Everyone sighed as the warm air thawed their faces.

James and Remus paired up to go search for general pranking supplies. They were on last year's emergency stock, and desperately needed to get more basic materials. Lily and Sirius set out on getting the pink hair dye.

"Hello! Do you have any hair dyes here?" Lily asked an employee. She had bright blue hair that definitely wasn't natural, and several piercings.

"Yeah…behind the Fanged Frisbees." The girl pointed to a shelf full of boxes. Lily smiled.

"Thanks." She rushed off to the section, dragging Sirius along.

"Hmmm…blue, green, magenta-that could work! Oh, here's the hot pink." Lily scanned the shelf, pulling off various containers.

Sirius pulled one off, and examined it.

"Look at this one, Lils." It was a bright neon colored container, and it read,

"Glitter Hair Dye for Women." It showed a picture of a girl with absurdly bright pink hair, with tons of glitter. Lily grinned.

"Perfect, Padfoot. Might as well take the other ones too. They could come in handy throughout the year." Sirius smirked.

"Oh man, is Snivellus going to get humiliated."

After searching around for to see if anything popped out, they went to the counter to pay.

James and Remus were loading all sorts of stuff onto the counter, and once the guy counted the price, James handed over 5 Galleons. Lily rushed over.

"Are you crazy? That costs like almost half as much as a wand does." She whispered. He shook his head.

"Nah. I signed up for the membership. I get 75% of all purchases above 2 galleons!" Lily sighed.

"You are unbelievable. What did you all get?"

"What did _you_ get?" Remus asked. Lily pulled out the pink glitter hair dye. Remus and James chuckled.

"Nice find, Whitetail." Remus took Sirius's bag, and placed it on the counter.

"That as well? Okay…that brings it up to 6 galleons. But with the discount, it's only 1 galleon, and 4 sickles." James paid, and the four teenagers headed out. Deciding it would be best to get out of the wind; they headed to the Three Broomsticks.

"Ah…four butterbeers, please." Lily told Madame Rosemearta, who jotted it down, then returned to the bar.

Sirius turned to James. "So, what did you guys get?" He asked. James pulled out a huge bag from underneath the table, and dumped the contents onto the wood.

"A bit of everything. We needed to get basic necessities."

"Three bags of Dungbombs, some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, some bags of those trick sweets, that sticky string stuff we used in that Ravenclaw prank last year," Remus sorted through the pile.

"But all that stuff doesn't cost that much." Lily said.

"Yeah, but the mokeskin pouches I bought do. And the security trunk." James said. Sirius had a curious look on his face.

"Why do we need a security trunk, Prongs?" He asked. James reached under the table and pulled out a little box.

"We need to protect the map, and our materials. What if Filch got it, or someone stole our stuff? We need to keep our pranking resources safe." He explained. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. What about the mokeskin?"

"Ah, he thought they were cool." Remus said, causing Sirius and Lily to chuckle. James blushed.

"They are!"

Night had fallen on Hogwarts, but a few students were still walking around.

"Hush!" Lily whispered, as the four students under the invisibility cloak followed someone. The person in question was a seventh year Slytherin, on his way to the common room.

"Pure-Blood." He spoke to the painting. It swung open, and the Marauders had to dash inside to make it without detection. Lily tried not to scoff at the password.

_Typical Slytherin…_She thought.

The Marauders ducked into a corner, and waited for the last students to go up to the dorm. Ooh…this was going to be good.

They carefully crept up the stairs, and opened the sixth year boy's dorm door. Snape's bed was off to the left.

Lily took out the several bottles of "Mr. Smith's Shampoo for Oily Hair" and set them on the ground. Sirius poured a bit of sleeping potion in Snape's open mouth, and soon, he was in a deep sleep.

Remus then took out his wand, and performed the Bubblehead charm. Snape looked so funny that Lily couldn't help but giggle. After pouring the shampoo in, James cast a charm on the bed, so no shampoo would leak out. Sirius duplicated the shampoo until there was enough to fill a swimming pool. It looked as if Snape had sunk to the bottom of a greenish pond.

Lily waved her wand, and performed the spell that would cause the shampoo to change to hair dye, then to water, if Snivellus used any charms. Then, Sirius placed a small camera, so they could see what happened, when they retrieved it later.

Chuckling, the four teenagers made their way out of the dungeons, and quickly ran to the Gryffindor Tower.

As Lily fell asleep, she couldn't help but imagine how loud Snape would scream. She couldn't wait until morning!

Lily's eyes flew open. She looked at the clock. Seven! She better get dressed. She needed to see what happened to Snape. Ooh, so exciting!

When Lily got to the Great Hall, she looked around for Snivellus at the Slytherin table. He wasn't there yet. The suspense was too much!

The boys looked eager too. James was bouncing up and down, and Lily could have sworn Sirius was hyperventilating. It seemed like so long, and then…

A very ticked off Snape stalked into the Great Hall. Everyone burst into laughter when he came into view. He had bright pink hair, with glitter all around. And the Bubblehead charm still hadn't come off.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were in a state of absolute happiness. This was awesome! I mean, c'mon! Look at Snivellus.

When he got to his seat, Snape shot the Marauders a very nasty look. But that just added to the reward of seeing Snape humiliated.

"Did you..see…his," James was trying to talk through the laughter. "face…?"

Lily nodded. "Ye…Yeah." Sirius took out his wand, and said,

"Accio Camera!" A small device shot through the air and landed in his lap. Remus, Lily and James crowded around. Sirius looked through the footage, and showed his friends. The scene of Snape waking up was hilarious, and the change from hair dye to water was amazing too.

"I think this is good enough to go public. Boys?" Lily said, holding her wand to the camera screen. She muttered a few words, and the video flew up into the air, and enlarged, until it was big enough for everyone in the hall to see. The laughter increased when the video began playing. The Marauders were quite pleased to see many of the teachers laughing.

The fun came to an end when Professor McGonagall removed the video, and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Lily waited for a strict talking-to, but was surprised when Professor McGonagall showed a bit of a twinkle in her eye.

"Now, Evans, Black, Lupin, and Potter, I'm not saying that that was acceptable, but pardon me. It was quite clever, and Snape did deserve it. He broke several school rules by planting that 'potion' in your bags. But you also broke school rules, so I will see you all in detention on Friday." With that, she walked away.

"See you then, Minnie!" Sirius called after her. Lily looked disgruntled.

"Snape so deserved it! Ah well, I'll just finish my homework then." She said. What was another detention? And the look on Snape's face was good enough. And what could she say?

Revenge was a dish best served pink and glittery.

**So? What did you think? The prank took quite a lot of thinking. If you guys have any ideas for future pranks, just review with your idea! I'm sorry the chapter took so long, I've been working on my novel. But the new chapter for Sixth's the Charm will be done tomorrow. And a new chapter for Legend should be up on Thursday or Friday. **

**Love you guys!**


End file.
